A Day With Selena
thumb|209px|Quelle: Google A Day With Selena Diese Story handelt von einem meiner größten Träume. Seit 2007 träume ich davon Selena einmal persönlich zu treffen, mit ihr zu reden, mich bei ihr für alles was sie für mich in der Vergangenheit getan hat zu bedanken und sie einfach mal in meine Arme zu schließen. Sie ist mein Vorbild und ich hab ihr viel zu verdanken, und auch wenn vielleicht nicht alle von euch Fans sind würde es trotzdem nett sein wenn ihr euch die Geschichte mal durchlest. by Selina :) Teil 1 ♥ Es war ein Samstag Nachmittag, wie immer verbrachte ich den Tag damit im Zimmer zu sitzen und irgentwelche Serien oder Shows zu gucken. Mein Handy'' gab ein Geräusch von sich. Genervt zerrte ich es aus meiner Hosentasche, es war mal wieder meine Freundin die mir zum zehnten mal ihr T-Shirt für das Selena Konzert schickte. Ich war schon depremiert genug kein Ticket zu haben und dann auch noch zu wissen das all meine Freunde schon total aufgeregt waren weil sie noch die letzten Karten bekamen und mich vergaßen streute dann nochmal 20 Packungen Salz in die Wunde. Die hälfte von denen kannte nichtmal Selena's zweiten Namen 'Marie' und kaufte die Karten warscheinlich nur um mich neidisch zu machen. Ich schmiss mein Handy ans ende von meinem Bett und schaltete durch das Fernsehprogramm. Kurz lag ich still im Bett und gab ein entnervtes Stöhnen von mir und schaltete dann weiter. Da nichts besseres lief schaute ich mir eine Show auf Viva an. Dabei versuchte ich mir das Konzert irgentwie aus dem Kopf zu schlagen bis aufeinmal Selena auf meinem Bildschirm war. Mein Herz fing sofort schnell an zu schlagen und ich hüpfte auf meinem Bett rum bis sie sagte "Macht mit und gewinnt 2 Karten + ein Meet & Greet mit mir live in Frankfurt!" Sofort suchte ich mein Laptop und rief die Internet Seite auf. Meine Augen wurden größer. Mit Laptop und vertränten Augen rannte ich zu meinen Eltern und hielt ihnen mein Laptop vor die Nase. "Was ist das, Selina?" fragte meine Mutter und verschränkte die Arme. "Meine letzte Chance Selena doch noch zu sehen!!" hetzte ich und begann an zu weinen.thumb|left|298px|Quelle: Google "Warte, und was muss man da machen?" fragte mein Vater und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. "Ehm, also, man muss ein Video drehen und sagen wieso man Selena treffen möchte und so.." sagte ich und redete wie ein Wasserfall. "Und dann?" erwiederte mein Vater. "Und dann schickt man das zu Viva und die wählen dann 5 Fans aus die dann die Karten gewinnen!" kreischte ich. "Okay okay! Na gut, deine Noten in der Schule sind neurdings sehr gut und wir wissen wie sehr du Selena Gomez liebtst, wir können das gerne machen." sagte mein Vater und ich umarmte ihn. Meine Mutter nickte und sofort lief ich ins Badezimmer und machte mich frisch. Im Schrank suchte ich nach meinem Selena T-Shirt das zwar noch von 2009 war aber ich presste mich rein und hoffte nicht ganz so albern auszusehen. Mein Vater kam mit seiner Kamera und fragte mich wo wir das Video drehen wollten. Ich zeigte auf eine meiner Selena Wänden und stellte mich davor. Kurz atmetete ich durch und mein Vater rief "Los!" ich grinste in die Kamera. "Also, wieso verdienst du es Selena Gomez zu treffen?" las mein Vater von einem Zettel ab. "Ich verdiene es weil ich seit 2007 ein Selenator bin. Seitdem habe ich sie nie verlassen, egal was für Gerüchte wieder verbreitet wurden, ich bin immer da gewesen. Selena ist mein Vorbild und ich hab ihr sehr viel zu verdanken. Dank ihr bin ich selbstbewusster geworden und ich glaube an mich. Dank ihr weiß ich das ich alles schaffen kann egal wie viele Steine mir in den Weg geworfen werden. Seitdem ich klein bin ist es mein Traum ihr einmal gegenüber zu stehen und ich hoffe das dieser Traum bald wahr werden wird. Leider hatte ich nicht die Chance ein Ticket zu kaufen und bin seitdem sehr traurig weil sie nicht sehr oft nach Deutschland kommt. Mein größter Traum würde in erfüllung gehen!" Ich hielt ein Schild mit ''Selenator Forever in die Kamera und mein Vater hörte auf zu filmen. "Das war super!" sagte mein Vater stolz und drückte mir die Daumen. Er bearbeitete das Video und sofort schickten wir es zu Viva. Jeden Tag betete ich und hoffte das ich eine der Auserwählten war. Alle 20 Minute checkte ich meine E-Mails, doch es tat sich nichts. "Selina!? Komm wir gehen Einkaufen!" rief meine Mutter und wir fuhren zu Rewe. Ich steckte meine Hände in die Hosentaschen und schländerte durch den Laden. Wieder gab mein Handy ein Geräusch von sich. Ohne was zu erwarten checkte ich meine E-Mails und kreischte los. Meine Mutter kam angelaufen und fragte was los sei. "ICH HAB GEWONNEN!" kreischte ich durch den ganzen Laden und die Leute starrten uns verwirrt an. Anstatt mich anzubrüllen freute sich meine Mutter, wir rannten zur Kasse und bezahlten, auch wenn wir gerade mal die Hälfte vom Einkauf hatten. Und von dort an ging alles schneller als erwartete. Schon am nächsten Tag schickte man uns die Tickets zu, ich konnte immernoch nicht genau realisieren das ich nicht nur auf das Konzert gehen würde, sondern sie auch treffen würde. Ich versuchte mir die Aufgregung in der Schule nicht anmerken zu lassen, kaum einer wusste davon. Die ganze Zeit redeten meine Freunde über das Konzert. Eine meinte zu mir "Ohh sorry, wir wissen ja das du kein Ticket hast. Tut uns leid." - innerlich dachte ich mir dann Wenn ihr nur wüsstet... Teil 2 ♥ Der Tag war gekommen, es ging alles so schnell. Mein Vater packte alles was wir brauchten ins Auto. Meine Mutter blieb Zuhause also fuhr ich allein mit meinem Vater. Wir hatten eine lange Reise vor uns denn von Berlin nach Frankfurt dauerte es Stunden. Auch wenn es gerade mal 5 Uhr Morgens war hetzte mein Vater und wollte so schnell wie möglich los. Es war schwierig auf die schnelle eine Unterkunft in Frankfurt zu finden, doch wir schafften es und fuhren gechillt los. Unterwegs hörten wir ausschließlich nur Selena Musik. Die Fahrt kam mir vor wie 3 Monate, innerlich war ich so aufgeregt das ich alle paar Minuten Heulkrämpfe bekommen hätte wenn mein Vater nicht neben mir gesessen hätte und halb auf 180 war weil ich ihn schon genug nervte. Nach ättlichen Stunden kamen wir dann an der Jahrhunderthalle an. Vom Parkplatz aus konnte ich schon eine Lange Schlange vorm Eingang sehen und bekam langsam Panik. Schnell nahm ich mir ein Spiegel und malte mir SMG und ein Herz ins Gesicht. Auch meine Arme waren total bemalt und mein Vater konnte mich mal wieder nicht ernst nehmen. "Das macht man halt so." sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann stiegen wir aus dem Auto aus. Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so viele Menschen gesehen wie an diesem Tag und der Fakt das alle Selena Fans waren machte mich noch nervöser. Ich war praktisch von meiner Familie umgeben. Ich traf einige Freunde von Twitter und Co. Ich hatte Angst meinen Vater in der Menschenmenge zu verliefen also krallte ich mich an seinem Arm fest und suchte den Meet & Greet Eingang. Gerade hing ein Security Mann einge Schilder auf und schon wussten wir wo wir hinmussten. "Selena ist hier! Ich hab sie gesehen! Sie ist da!" brüllte ein Mädchen und war kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen. thumb|left|214px|Quelle: GoogleMein Herz hatte noch nie so schnell geklopft, es fühlte sich an als würde es explodieren. Ich zitterte, nicht nur vor Kälte sondern vor Aufregung. "Ist doch gut, ich will nicht wissen was passiert wenn sie vor dir steht." flüsterte mein Vater und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Doch anstatt mich abzuregen wurde ich von Minute zu Minute immer aufgeregter und atmete tief ein und aus. Noch eine Stunde und alles würde sich ändern. Noch eine Stunde und all meine Träume würden in erfüllung gehen. Aus der langen Schlange am eingang schallte laute Musik von Selena. Alle paar minuten fingen welche an zu kreischen und kaum einer wusste wieso. Immer wieder schreckte ich zusammen wenn welche kreischten denn ich dachte Selena würde irgentwo dort rumlaufen. "Letzter Aufruf für die Meet & Greets!" rief einer von der Security und 4 Mädchen liefen zu uns in die Schlange. Wir lächelten uns an, auch wenn wir uns nicht kannten. "Auch so aufgeregt?" fragte mich eine und ich nickte. Ich bekam vor Aufregung schon garkein Ton mehr raus. "10 Minuten!" rief jemand und langsam kamen mir Zweifel auf. Doch die verdrängte ich aus meinen Gedanken und überlegte was ich zu Selena sagen würde. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte ich daran nicht gedacht und wurde nervös. Auf einmal wurden die Türen geöffnet. "Stellt euch bitte in eine Reihe sonst läuft hier garnichts!" rief wieder einer der Security. Im Schnecken Tempo ging es dann vorwärts. Eine Frau gab mir ein VIP Band und mit zitternden Händen versuchte ich es mir irgentwie ums Handgelenk zu kleben. Dann waren wir im Gebäude. Selena war nur wenige Meter von mir, ich hörte wie ein Mädchen weinte. Sie kam von einer Wand hervor und zitterte, brach dann zusammen. "Sie ist so toll...." wimmerte sie und wurde von Sicherheits Leuten rausgetragen. Ich bekam mitleid mit ihr und vergaß das ich warscheinlich auch so enden würde. Es waren ungefair noch 6 Leute vor mir. Nun stand ich ganz alleine in der Schlange. Mein Vater stand draußen vorm Eingang. Ich wusste echt nicht was ich tun sollte, ich war verzweifelt und mega aufgeregt zur selben Zeit. Fast alle kamen kreischend und heulend vom Meet & Greet.. "Du bist die nächste." lächelte eine Frau und wartete mit mir. "Bist du alleine?" fragte sie und ich nickte. "Hab keine Angst, Selena wird dich schon ablenken." zwinkerte sie und brachte mich zu Selena. Ich stand nun vor der Meet & Greet Wand. thumb|133px|Quelle: GoogleSelena verabschiedete sich gerade von einem Mädchen und drehte sich dann zu mir. Ich stand wie angewurzelt da und war kurz davor zusammen zu brechen. Ich fing an zu schwitzen und zu zittern. Mein Gehirn war wir ausgeschaltet und mein Herz war warscheinlich schon verteilt in meinem ganzen Körper. Langsam kam Selena auf mich zu und nahm meine Hand. "Hey, ich liebe deine Haare!" lächelte sie und merkte das etwas nicht mit mir stimmte. "Ich liebe dich...." sagte ich und begann zu heulen. "Aww Ich liebe dich auch!!" antwortete sie und umarmte mich. "Ich hab dein Video gesehen, ich hab dich ausgewählt." meinte sie und schaute mir tief in die Augen. "Du bist wundervoll." sagte sie und umarmte mich nochmal. Sie umarmte mich eine Minute lang und drückte mich fest. Ich merkte das diese Umarmung vom Herzen kam. Dann machten wir das Foto. Sie merkte nicht das mich ein Security Mann sofort wieder wegschickte. Ich konnte mich nicht von ihr verabschieden. Ich hörte wie Selena "Hey! Bring sie zurück!" zu dem Security Mann rief. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ich wurde aus dem Raum geschubst. "Und? Wie wars?" fragte mein Vater aufgeregt und ich knallte fast mit dem Kopf gegen die Scheibe. Ich realisierte nichts mehr. Mir war warm und kalt. Mein Vater grinste und wir gingen in die Lange Schlange vorm Eingang. "Wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen um einen Platz machen, wir haben ja Sitzplätze." sagte er und wir warteten. Teil 3 ♥ Ich und mein Vater standen in mitten von schubsenden und drängelnden Menschen. Alle versuchten möglichts dicht am Eingang zu sein, klar, um auch dichter an der Bühne zu sein. Ich wusste das ich nicht dicht an der Bühne seinen würde, denn ich hatte Sitzplätze die ziemlich weit hinten waren, aber das war mir egal, denn ich hatte mein Idol getroffen. So wirklich abgeregt hatte ich mich noch nicht und hatte die ganze Zeit ihr niedliches Grinsen im Kopf. Mein Vater unterhielt sie mit einem von der Security und ich stand neben ihm wie hingestellt und nicht abgeholt. Immer wieder schaute ich auf die Uhr und zitterte. Ich zeichnete das SMG in meinem Gesicht nach und zog mir eine Jacke an. Genau wie beim M&G rief einer von der Security das sich alle ordentlich in die Reihen stellen sollten. Der Eingang wurde geöffnet und alle rannten wie die bekloppten los und drängten sich Gegenseitig aus dem Weg. Wenn ich gekonnt hätte wäre ich mitgelaufen doch ich musste auf mein Vater warten der mit Absicht langsam zum Eingang ging. 2 Jungs rammte ihn beim laufen an. "Hey passt auf wo ihr hinlauft! Kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein." meckerte mein Vater und ich dachte mir nur selber schuld. Nach einer Weile waren wir an unseren Plätzen angekommen. Die Stimmung war Bombe. Ich sah wie sich im VIP Bereich an der Bühne alle umherschubsten. Ich war erleichtert einen Sitzplatz zu haben. Niemand drängelte und alle hatten Platz. Dann wurde alles dunkel. Die Vorband begann zu spielen und ich tanzte und klatschte einfach mit. Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis Selena dann die Bühne betrat. Nach 20 Minuten war es dann soweit. Ein Kurzfilm von Selena wurde auf der Leinwand ausgestrahlt, die Musik begann zu spielen und eine riesen Rauchwolke fegte über die Bühne. Aufeinmal erscheinte Selena auf der Bühne und sang Bang Bang Bang. Alle brüllten den Text mit und ich sprang auf und hüfte mit. Ich hielt mein Schild hoch, das selbe Schild hielt ich auch im Video für Viva in die Kamera. Ich war nicht mehr zu stoppen. Ich kreischte, sang, sprang, tanzte und weinte. Dann sang sie Champion, die Halle bebte und der Boden vibrierte. Ich sprang mit meinem Schild auf dem Sitz rum und konnte Selena genau beobachten. Erst schaute sie in den VIP Bereich und lächelte alle an und dann warf sie einen Blick nach oben in meine Reihe. Ihr blick wanderte zu meinem Plakat und schaute mich an. Sie lächelte und tanzte weiter. Eine weile später verlaß sie die Bühne. Die Zeit verging einfach zu schnell. Dann kam ihre letzte Performance, Slow Down. Aufeinmal kamen zwei von der Security und fragten meinen Vater etwas, er nickte. Dann kamen sie zu mir und baten mich sie zu begleiten. Buntes Konfetti kam von der Decke und ich musste das Konzert verlassen. Ich war verwirrt aber trotzdem noch total aufgeregt. Ich blieb still und ging einfach mit den Männern mit. Sie führten mich in einen Raum und baten mich zu warten. Ich wartete und saß still auf einem Sofa. Im Gedanken war ich noch auf dem Konzert. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Lovestory Kategorie:6+